


Surprises

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You are Jim's daughter and very close to Bruce. Jerome kidnaps and tortures you to get to Jim.





	Surprises

_“Y/N, I have to work late today.” your father stated and put his hands on your shoulders. You faked a surprised face._

_“Oh no, but I already had booked those movie tickets for us! You never work late!”_

_“Ha-ha, very funny. Look, if-”_

_“Jim, there’s a case! That boy from Narrows has been robbing retirement homes - again!” Harvey called from his desk and Jim looked at you apologetically._

_“I know, you have to go. I’ll go to Bruce’s, Alfred is gonna pick me up.”_

_“Dad, he’s not my boyfriend!”_

_“Right, you’re just friends. But if Harvey looked at me like your “friend” Bruce looks at you, I’d be scared about Harvey’s true intentions.” he gave out a little laugh as he glanced at Harvey and you rolled your eyes._

_“Well speaking of Harvey, he’s waiting for you. I’ll go.”_

_“Have a nice day with your boyfr… sorry, Bruce._

_You huffed with amusement and slapped your father’s arm, before saying goodbyes and leaving the police department._

—-

“Tell me, how much does good ol’ Jimbo care about you?” a maniac redhead asked as he circled around you, dragging a cold steel blade around your shaking form. You knew someone was watching you as you waited for Alfred to pick you up, but you believed it had been just your imagination - that the thriller movie from last night still played in your head.

But there you were, tied in the metallic chair, the maniac ginger with a bloody knife pacing around you at the cold, creepy and old warehouse.

You refused to answer any of his questions, you knew he was just playing with you and it was no matter how much you talked or didn’t talk, he would still make new scars on you.

Blood was dripping down from your open wound in your shoulder, it was staining your favorite shirt. The ginger crouched down beside you and smirked.

“Y’know, Jimbo’s my favorite.” Jerome told you before he got up and sat on the chair in front of you. “The other cops - nah, too boring. But Jimbo… there’s something in him, something  _dark_.”

“What do you want from me?” you barely got out a whisper, since your voice was strangled from all the screaming from earlier. He cackled, but then he stopped cackling and looked at you with a disappointed expression.

“Oh, it wasn’t a joke? You’re  _boring_.” He laid his head on his hands and for the slightest moment, he looked like a curious little boy.

Neither of you spoke for a moment, before Jerome got up.

“You know what else makes me bored? Silence.” He picked up his knife again and made a long cut on your thigh, staring at you with a wide, creepy grin as he made it. You held back a scream and Jerome pouted at that.

“Don’t hold it baaack…” he sang before making another cut on your stomach.

A stifled sob escaped your lips and Jerome grinned.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

A few more cuts and you were screaming again. You didn’t believe there would be any sound fit for screaming left from earlier screaming but Jerome eventually found almost all your weak spots and enjoyed watching your face scrunching in pain.

Eventually, your world was spinning and you barely felt it when Jerome made a cut on your cheek.

“See ya later, princess…” he whispered into your ear before quickly jerking away from you and you briefly saw a familiar figure entering the warehouse.

“Valeska! After him! Y/N, Y/N… paramedics, get in here, quick!” you heard your father’s muffled yells before your world went black.

—

Beeping. Muffled voices. Light. Headache.

You grunted and attempted to lift your left hand up to hold your aching head, but you realized you couldn’t do that.

“Y/N? Y/N, are you awake?” you heard a faint voice beside you. You opened your eyes and after a moment, you could see Bruce standing beside you.

You realized you were in the hospital.

“Bruce…? What happened…?” you croaked, but Bruce just shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter now… it’s… you are okay. Detective Gordon is talking with the doctor, he wanted to give me some alone time with… you…” Bruce stammered with red eyes, before he abruptly leaned down to give you a short kiss. It took you a moment to realize what had just happened.

“I love you, Y/N. I… I fully realized it today when… detective Gordon called me and told me you’re here at the hospital because Jerome Valeska had...” his voice faded away and his eyes shifted to the floor.

You processed the information and had a few flashbacks about the torturing, but you were too drugged to fully realize why it was a big deal. Bruce shook as he carefully took your hand and sank back to his armchair beside your bed.

You smiled weakly, before squeezing Bruce’s hand to get his attention.

“Oh, Bruce… I think I love you, too.”


End file.
